


Confession

by ficklefangirl



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rayllum, The dragon prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefangirl/pseuds/ficklefangirl





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the chaotic writers gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+chaotic+writers+gc).

This was it. Their last steps before the event that would, hopefully, end a long and hopeless war. Rayla wondered how after this wild and unbelievably eventful journey, the last stretch of it would be so easy. Simply walking into Xadia. 

She turned towards Callum, who cradled Zym in his arms. The early morning sunlight shone on his brown hair and bathed him in golden light. Rayla felt her heart flutter as she watched him smiling at the little dragon, gently stroking its head. 

“Callum,” Rayla burst out without thinking. 

“Yeah?” Callum turned toward her, blinking in surprise. 

“This war has been going on for years. At first sight, I’m going to be in huge trouble, you’re going to be in huge danger, and Zym is going to be a huge surprise... maybe more than Xadia can handle. And then once everything is sorted out, things are still going to be... different. And I just... I...”

“Rayla, it’s okay. I know it’s hard, but change is good. When I was little, my mom married Ezran’s dad, the king. Everything was so new to me and it was overwhelming and scary, but... you grow into it. You understand it, and you adjust. This war ending can only be for the better.” Callum placed one hand on Rayla’s shoulder and smiled that reassuring, all-too-adorable smile of his. 

“Callum, what I mean is that...” she glanced down at Zym, picked him up, and settled him into Callum’s bag while Callum raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

She sighed and placed her feet firmly on the ground. Her insides churned and fluttered, but if she didn’t speak now, it would be too late. 

“Callum, things are going to change. Between us, with our lives, and I can’t let everything change without telling you first.”

“Tell me... what?”

“That I... I...” Rayla closed her eyes tightly, frustrated with herself for not being able to speak the words that rose up inside of her with every glance at the human step-prince. She opened her eyes, and he was giving her an odd look, awaiting her confession. Without hesitation, Rayla reached for Callum’s face and kissed him quickly. Stepping back in a hurry, she blurted out, “I love you, Callum.” She exhaled heavily. Her chest felt lighter already.

With her regained courage, she glanced back up at Callum, who was red-faced and shocked. 

“Callum?” She asked, deflating as he made no comment. 

“You... you love me? Me?”

“Yes, you.” She stared at the ground. “Do you... feel the same?”

Callum was silent for a terrifying, sickening moment. 

“I... I’m not so sure I know what love is. I mean, I’ve definitely seen it with my mom and my stepdad. I know that it’s real but how do I know that this is the same?”

Rayla bit her lip and tried to suppress everything. 

“But... I know that the world has been more colorful since I met you. I know that every time you smile at me, my stomach does little backflips and and I can’t help but smile too. I know that being with you makes every moment worth being in and... maybe if I know all of that, I do know what love is.”

Rayla looked up at Callum. His blush had softened and he was smiling shyly, his hands in his pockets. “So... I love you, too, Rayla.”

Rayla let her heart relax, feeling the relief and joy course through her veins as she threw her arms around Callum’s neck and kissed him once again. But this time, Callum kissed her back and gently held her waist. She wondered if this light, this warmth, this electricity... was this what he felt when he used magic? 

Rayla’s past was streaked with pain and grief, harsh realities and impossible tasks. But Callum made all of that melt away. All that mattered was that she was here with him, and he loved her just as she loved him. 

After a brief moment that felt like far longer than it was, a squeak sounded from Callum’s bag. Zym had poked his head between them impatiently. 

Rayla stepped away from Callum and glanced at Zym. “Right. I guess we’d better get back to our...quest or whatever.”

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea.” Callum agreed quietly. 

“It’s now or never.” Rayla took a deep breath and Callum slipped  his hand into hers. “Xadia awaits.”


End file.
